


light me up

by lyse_hext



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, F/F, Fluff, PWP, Smut, Smut and Fluff, but its .. filth, candle play, enjoy this mess of lesbian shit, i dont know guys, thigh worship, wax kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/pseuds/lyse_hext
Summary: Lyse and Y'shtola share a tender, sensual moment and turn to experimentation. Set sometime after Lyse confesses the truth of her identity.





	light me up

Arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled, faces buried into each other; nought could separate the lovers. Not in the peak of their passion, not in this moment in which their love bloomed brighter than all the flowers in Gridania. They could not bring their bodies closer, but their hearts beat together, danced in their chests and begged to break free. 

“I’m sorry, for everything I’ve done.” Lyse began. “The lies, trying to keep up this silly facade for so long…” 

Y’shtola silenced her stressed words with a gentle kiss upon her lips. Lyse reciprocated, her returned kisses needy and eager. A gasp for air followed and the Miqo’te smiled. “Do not worry yourself so. There’s no need to explain… Would we have not approved enough to detest you, the support would have faded long ago.” 

Lyse answered her words with gentle touches, her long and slim fingers running through silky white locks. Her thumb gently massaged the tips of Y’shtola’s fluffy ears and the younger woman returned with a gentle purr and her eyes closed slowly. Her nose brushed against Lyse’s and she connected their lips once again, tenderly. 

“Hold me closer.” Lyse mumbled. “Tighter, hold me tighter.” 

Y’shtola obliged and squeezed her as tight as she could, hoping that was enough to appease the woman. Their bodies pressed against each other, their lips travelled, Lyse’s plump pink lips attacked the skin of her cheek, and soon she had her lips attached to her jaw. Y’shtola held a hand to Lyse’s jaw, cradling her face with one hand and her other grasping at the material of her shirt. 

Lyse was eager, perhaps too excited. Her lips planted back onto Y’shtola’s, she begged for entrance. Her tongue slipped inside of her mouth. Y’shtola gasped and allowed Lyse to guide her, to explore her mouth, to taste every inch. But she was needy too, she wanted dominance, she wanted to feel her closeness. She wanted to feel as if Lyse would never run too far away, at least not far enough that she would not be able to follow close behind her. She wanted to let Lyse know she’d never leave, she’d always be there for the blonde. She had lost too many, and Y’shtola did not want to be apart of that number.

She wriggled so that she was on top of Lyse, flipping a leg here and an arm over there so that she straddled the blonde and settled with her knees by her hips. She unclipped her hair and let streams of beautiful blonde flow behind her and combed her fingers through gently and lovingly as her tongue worked magic. She wanted nothing more than to continue kissing her so desperately. 

However, they grew needier and needier. Lyse could feel Y’shtola’s excitement pulsate against her. Lyse instinctively began to grind against the woman on top of her, creating friction with the layers of clothes separating the burning skin. Y’shtola jerked slightly and let slip a small moan into Lyse’s mouth. The older smiled at the drip of such a moan and continued her ministrations, eliciting more moans. 

While Y’shtola was so desperately distracted, Lyse slipped her hands between their bodies and unbuttoned the coat restricting Y’shtola’s upper half. It came off easily, Y’shtola making no protests and assisting. She caught on quite quick, taking to removing the layers upon layers of clothing she wore on her upper half. Bare now, their chests, save for their smallclothes, Y’shtola broke the kiss to allow a second to admire the canvas of beauty before her. Lyse took a moment to steal a look before she tugged at Y’shtola’s bottoms needily. 

“Off. Please.” She asked in a cute way, batting her lashes at the Miqo’te. 

“As you wish, my love. But by your hand.” Y’shtola lifted her bottom from Lyse’s waist and allowed her to loop her thumbs under her waistband and pull her slim shorts from her. Y’shtola leaned down strategically to kiss Lyse while she kicked her shorts off the rest of the way. 

“Mine. Off.” She asked again, in a sweet voice. “But by you this time.” 

Y’shtola smirked, lowered herself to the waistband of Lyse’s booty shorts and flashed a cheeky smile. It was a rare one and it caused Lyse to have a small flicker of something in her heart. Perhaps absolute unwavering love, but more likely fear. 

“This may tickle.” She warned before she took ahold of the waistband in her teeth. Lyse let out a gasp, both out of surprise and at the tickle of Y’shtola’s hair against her waist. She slowly pulled back her shorts, using just her mouth to pull them back. Y’shtola could smell the sweet smell of Lyse’s essence and it drove her damn near mad, feeling intoxicated by the sweet smell of her wet heat. 

It reached a mundane point and in order to speed up the process, she pulled her shorts of the rest of the way down until she too was stripped down to her smallclothes. Y’shtola crept back up in half a moment. Her hands planted either side of Lyse’s head, she was now in perfect position to do what she desired. The musky smell of their love was stronger now that less clothes clung to them, and Y’shtola made work on planting delicate kisses along Lyse’s neck and collarbone. 

Her hands slipped underneath Lyse’s brassiere, groping both of her breasts tenderly. Lyse let out a soft moan, enjoying the feeling of Y’shtola’s warm hands against her smooth skin. She kneaded her breasts for a moment before pulling the material off and exposing her chest. Lyse blushed slightly; a red heat blossomed upon her cheeks. Lyse placed her hands on Y’shtola’s hips, eagerly wanting her touch. 

“Shall I draw this out longer?” Y’shtola smirked, teasingly. Lyse gently squeezed her hips and shook her head wordlessly. “Oh, no? Mayhap your release will come sooner rather than later.” She spoke, and Lyse felt like it was more of a promise than a suggestion. 

Her delicate fingers brushed against Lyse’s swollen lips, gripped her throat gently and then trailed her fingertips across her collarbone. She felt each bump and curve, every inch of the skin stretch across bones and drew out soft gasps from the woman beneath her. Her fingertips ran across the smooth curve of her breasts and they danced along the skin. Lyse arched her back out to meet her hands, desperate and needy. Her fingers drew circles and patterns along the skin, around her areola and paused just before she gripped onto her hard, perky nipples. Lyse squirmed under the touch, whilst Y’shtola carefully and meticulously toyed with the sensitive buds. Lyse released tiny moans with each gentle jerk of her nipples, and Y’shtola enjoyed watching her reaction far too much, clearly evident by the wet patch she was leaving on Lyse’s underpants. 

Her touches softened and she released her hold upon her. Her touches feather soft, she trailed her fingers downward. Lyse sunk back down into the mattress, relaxed now, but whimpered slightly at the loss of pleasure. But Y’shtola was smart, and wouldn’t leave her so long without touch. Her feathery fingers tickled along her skin and the blonde soon found herself squirming again. She shuffled back and ran her fingers along the older woman’s heat, then massaged her through her underpants. The sudden contact choked a gasped moan from Lyse. She bucked her hips up, desperate for touch, her clitoris pulsating hard enough for the Miqo’te woman to feel through the thin material of her panties. 

“You appear to be enjoying this quite a bit, my dear Lyse?” Y’shtola teased whilst her fingers pressed against her. 

Lyse could barely mumble out a reply. “Gimme.” She managed through heaves. 

“If you beg for it, mayhap I will provide.” 

The blonde let out a groan, half frustration and half pleasure. “Please, ‘Shtola. Give me more.” 

“And how much do you wish for more?” Her words elicited another groan, a bit louder, whilst she took to grinding herself against Y’shtola’s fingers. Y’shtola felt a little evil, but it was too good. She used one hand to hold her hips in place, and the other just barely out of reach. “You needs beg if you wish for more.” 

Tears pricked the corners of Lyse’s eyes. “Please, Y’shtola. I want you to touch me. I want your touch, I want you to make me come.” 

“If that is your wish, my love.” Y’shtola whispered, her voice deep and sensual. Lyse felt a shiver run up her spine and tingles in her fingertips at the excitement she felt from such words. Y’shtola made no hurry to slip her fingers underneath the waistband of her underpants. She pulled them down slowly, teasingly and planted kisses along her waist, her jutting hip bones and along muscular inner thighs. 

“All those squats have done you well.” Y’shtola absently commented, a gentle whispering whilst nestling her face between her thighs. She couldn’t help but leave tender kisses along pale thighs, so magnificently strong. Y’shtola wondered what Lyse’s constantly, incessant squatting was all for. She knew now, for thighs as delectable as those she rested her head against. 

After enough of thigh worship, her kisses drew closer and soon her lips hovered dangerously close to Lyse’s pink folds. A teasing tongue poked out for a slow and tender lap of her juices. Her taste was as intoxicating as her smell, a taste so familiar and comforting that Y’shtola took her time lapping at Lyse’s folds. Her tongue licked another stripe up before landing on her clitoris. 

Lyse whined a small moan before Y’shtola worked her magic once more, her tongue circling a repetitive and sensual motion around her pulsating bud. Lyse fell apart at the attack on her lowers, with her head tilted back and her chest arched out in pleasure. Her hands grasped at the white sheets of the mattress, desperately trying to hold onto something. Y’shtola shot a hand out to grasp onto one of Lyse’s, whilst the latter took to knotting her fingers through Y’shtola’s white locks. 

She barely paused to breathe, feasting upon the juices that she had craved. She drank in the scene, the sights, the sounds, the smells. The smell of Lyse’s musk, of the vanilla scented candles burning in the corner, of the fountain in the centre of the wall, of the sweat running down her back. It was bliss, Lyse was in bliss, and Y’shtola’s heart felt full. 

Taking one of her hands away, she carefully slipped a finger inside of Lyse. She kissed and sucked and licked at the older woman’s hard bud while her finger worked its way inside of her. Lyse was a mess, one hand tangled in Y’shtola’s hair, resisting the urge to pull. Her other hand held onto the Miqo’te’s for support whilst pleasure wreaked havoc inside of her. The hand buried in white hair tightened and then relaxed with each wave of electricity that buzzed through her body. The tightness built in the pit of her stomach. 

Y’shtola continued, slipping another finger into her slick folds until Lyse panted and begged for release. Her back was arched, and the moans turned desperate and needy, ripping from the pit of her stomach, deep and passion fueled. Her body was twitching with delight and the tension in her stomach built, and built, and Y’shtola continued to work her, continued to wind her up.

“I’m ready, I’m close. Please, Y’shtola.” She gasped, her voice strained and dripping with desire. Her words shot straight through Y’shtola and she hummed, a gentle vibration against Lyse which caused a louder moan. As much as Y’shtola wanted to continue drawing out her orgasm, she couldn’t, feeling herself bending to the deep begging of her lover. It was breathtaking to see the way in which Lyse had turned into putty, experiencing so much pleasure because of her tongue and fingers that continued to hit her g-spot. 

Y’shtola hummed gently. “Very well. You may come.” She permissed. And Lyse collapsed in pleasure. Her body jerked as her orgasm took control of her and Y’shtola halted her fingers, leaving them inside of Lyse as her walls tightened around her. She found herself turned on more than she could explain at the sensation of Lyse tightening her walls around her fingers. She could feel her clitoris twitch against her tongue and she smirked. If not for the orgasm cascading throughout her, Lyse would’ve laughed at the feeling of Y’shtola’s smile against her. 

After her orgasm passed, she relaxed, the slight twitch in her limbs and inside of her every now and then. Their bodies glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. Lyse desperately gasped for air and Y’shtola removed her fingers. She sat up and licked her fingers clean whilst she crawled upwards to come face to face with her lover. Lyse’s heavy eyes gazed into Y’shtola’s cloudy white eyes. “Gods, you never cease to amaze me with what that tongue can do.” She breathed, her words as heavy as her eyes, strained with exhaustion. “May I return the favour?” 

“If that is what you wish for.” Y’shtola permissed, planting a soft kiss upon Lyse’s lips. She paused for a minute to allow Lyse to catch her breath before the taller woman flipped them around, so the smaller was now on her back. 

“I wouldn’t miss out on pleasuring you for anything. There’s something so endearing about watching you squirm.” Lyse teased, her hands either side of Y’shtola as she bent down to kiss her deeply. 

“As long as you don’t make me beg.” Y’shtola mumbled. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare, my love. You’d sooner finish yourself off than succumb to begging for release.” Lyse teased, her hand lazily removing Y’shtola’s brassiere. Her breasts near burst from their restraints, and Lyse smiled giddily as she witnessed Y’shtola’s hard, needy nipples begging for attention. 

“You held back so much for me, did you not?” Lyse asked cheekily as she brushed her thumbs over her nipples. 

Y’shtola let out a soft sigh of pleasure. “Mmm, for you, darling.” She spoke in a slight drawl. She reached out a hand to rest on a thigh straddling her. She grazed her sharp nails along her smooth, milky skin tenderly, as she embraced the pleasure she felt from the stimulation on her nipples. Lyse seemed surprised and jumped slightly in response to the nails which grazed her thighs. She quickly regained her composure, but felt a slight bud of pleasure building again in her still sensitive lowers. 

“How sweet. Should I treat you then?” Lyse asked. Y’shtola replied with a simple nod. The action prompted Lyse to jump off from her lap and bring over a candle to the side table. “I’ve always wanted to try this. Would you like to try?” 

“If the candle hints towards what I believe, then yes. Very much so.” Y’shtola responded, bringing her knees upward. She sat up a smidge, positioning herself on her elbows. 

“Allow me.” Lyse gestured to Y’shtola’s underpants. Y’shtola nodded once more and Lyse slipped her underpants off in a single motion. The Miqo’te lay bare before her and Lyse had to stop the blush that spread across her cheeks, lest her facade of false confidence fell. In fact, almost every time she went down on Y’shtola, she felt nervous beyond words, never feeling as if she could compare to how well Y’shtola pleased her. 

Alas, they were simple thoughts that rarely lasted long, especially when Y’shtola gave her a look such as the one glinting in those cloudy eyes. A one that spoke a million words in silence, a flash in her eyes which beckoned Lyse closer. She carefully parted her knees to nestle herself against her wet lowers, resting the Miqo’te’s legs over her thighs. 

It was a reassuring look. It was an encouraging look. It was a look that told Lyse, ‘You can do this. I believe in you’, and it was not only reserved for the bedroom. It was a look Y’shtola gave to the Hyur often, in times where words failed to comfort and encourage her. 

It seemed, once again, Y’shtola was able to read Lyse’s emotions and fears before even she could accept them. Encouraging her, nurturing her, it was what drew Lyse to her in the first place. The way in which she was so doting upon her in a way that made her feel loved, rather than infantilised. 

She ran her hands up Y’shtola’s body, feeling the movement of her skin and muscle under her rough hands. She massaged her skin tenderly and Y’shtola broke her intense gaze to relax and close her eyes. She continued her touches, as sweet as honey, as warm as milk, as gentle as a feather fall. As she neared her breasts once again, she could feel the way that Y’shtola’s body tensed and relaxed with the pleasure that built. 

One hand massaged her breast and kneaded her nipple, while the other reached for the thick, vanilla scented candle. Melted wax pooled in the cavity the flame left and Lyse chewed her lip for a moment, wondering if this was completely and wholly okay. 

“Shtola, wax. Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Lyse questioned as she slowed the hand that kneaded her breast. “It’ll sting a bit.” 

Y’shtola smiled tenderly. A hand reached out to clutch Lyse’s own placed on her breast. She massaged her hand gently. “I would love to. The thought simply excites me. But, my dear, are you okay with this?” 

Lyse pondered it for a moment. “Yes. Well- the thought of hurting you scares me. What if it hurts you too much?” 

Y’shtola thought for a moment before squeezing the clutched hand. “Let us have a safe word. If I no longer enjoy it, or if the sight of it distresses you in the slightest, speak the words ‘shaved ice’.” 

Lyse let out a small giggle. “Are you thinking of food?” She asked, an eyebrow cocked. 

“Mayhap I crave something sweet. Alas, that is for later. Continue.” She gestured the candle, releasing the hand on her breast. 

Lyse nodded. “Okay. Shaved ice is the safe word. Ready?” 

Y’shtola nodded. She braced herself for contact. Just one drop was all Lyse wanted to test. She tilted the candle ever so slightly, letting a single drop of hot wax drip onto the crevice between Y’shtola’s breasts. She hissed slightly at the initial burn, but her hiss turned into a moan and she let herself drop back down from leaning on her elbows. 

“So… was it nice?” Lyse asked, unable to properly decipher how Y’shtola took it. Not until she felt the heat against her waist, the heat of Y’shtola growing. “Oh, nevermind.” She replied, now aware of the answer. 

Once the wax hardened, she applied a small amount of pressure until the wax popped off. She brushed it away and left a small kiss upon the area in which the droplet landed. There was the faintest darkening of red in that area, so she attempted to kiss it better. 

This caused quite a reaction to erupt from Y’shtola. The Miqo’te pushed her chest outward, wanting more contact from the older woman. She elicited a soft gasp and opened her eyes to meet Lyse’s nervous gaze. 

This look was different. This was a look that silently begged Lyse to continue. A look that pleaded more, more pleasure, more touching, more kisses, more, more, more. Lyse eagerly poured another droplet of hot wax onto Y’shtola, this time aiming for her collarbone. The droplet this time was slightly larger, and as before, Y’shtola hissed before she moaned. She pulsated against Lyse’s waist, this time opting to grind her heat against her, desperate for some touch and friction. 

“Mmm, not so quick.” She cheekily teased, moving her hand from the Miqo’te’s breast to her waist to pin her down. “It’ll be much more fun if you draw it out.” 

Y’shtola eyed her for a moment. “I will place my trust in you, dear.” 

She continued as before, applying a small amount of pressure to the hardened wax. It popped off and she replaced the wax with her sweet kisses. The area was tender and, deciding she wanted to give Y’shtola more of a kick, Lyse sucked and grazed her teeth against the sensitive skin. 

“Gods, Lyse!” Y’shtola cried out, followed by a moan so sweet, Lyse almost came again right then and there. She could barely utter another word, so enraptured by the pleasure Lyse bestowed upon her. 

Lyse had found it. She had found a way to wind Y’shtola up in a less vanilla way than she usually did. She experimented, deciding to drip a larger strip of wax across her breast. She halted for a moment, watching the way Y’shtola squirmed beneath her in pleasure. Her waist was drenched by her essence, so immensely turned on by such acts. She brushed the hardened wax away and left love bites along her breast. She marked her, over and over, feeling the way she tensed and her clitoris pulsated against her and her hands grasped at nothing, desperate for something to cling to. She took a moment to take a desperate brown bud into her mouth and pleasure her. She licked and sucked tenderly, drawing more gasps of pleasure from the writhing woman beneath her.

She loved it when Y’shtola reached behind her and dug her sharp nails in, finding better release of the tension building in her. The lines were red, angry and bordering on bleeding. But it didn’t matter, it seemed to egg Lyse on. More wax, more love bites, more markings along her body. Trailed along her body towards her waist, where Lyse hovered. She hungrily kissed along her pubic bone, leaving aggressively red marks along her hip bones. They would no doubt be noticeable, but neither of the women cared when they were so wrapped up in pleasuring each other.

Her lips hovered by her dripping pussy. “Mmm, may I?”

“Yes. For you, always, my love.” Y’shtola responded tenderly. She brushed hair from her face and stroked her cheek lovingly. “I do appreciate you asking for consent.” Her hand tangled in the blonde’s mess of locks and Lyse smiled, letting a silent laugh escape. The breath from her laughter sent tingles through Y’shtola and she tightened her grasp on Lyse’s hair. 

Lyse took this impatience and acted swiftly to dance her tongue against her slit. She teased, explored for a short time before producing a careful rhythm with her tongue against the twitchy bundle of nerves. Y’shtola let loose a string of curses, of which would cause Lyse to laugh if she wasn’t focussed on the task at hand. 

Y’shtola’s thighs clenched together, almost trapping Lyse’s head between. She bubbled with pleasure, feeling her vision blurring. How could she focus on seeing with Aether around her when she could barely muster words through her moans? 

“I love your thighs, Shtola. Honest! But I need to breathe, mmk?” Lyse taunted as she pulled her face away from her heat, prying Y’shtola’s legs apart again. 

“Oh, do be quiet.” She replied as a blush rose to her cheeks, neck and chest. “I cannot help that your tongue does such sinful things to me.”  
Lyse responded by burying herself back into Y’shtola, continuing to eat her out. She picked up her rhythm and reached up to fondling her breasts. It must have been obvious how much Lyse appreciated her breasts, considering she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off them, but Y’shtola didn’t mind. Her sensitive nipples yearned for such touch and soon the pleasure built enough for her to release. Lyse took to flicking the tip of her tongue against her clitoris dangerously. That was all it took for the release to come. Y’shtola arched her back, her chest heaving as she came, hard and fast. The moans were music to Lyse’s ears and she drank in the scene, the taste of Y’shtola’s come, the sight of her sweaty and heaving lover collapsing into her pleasure. 

She crawled up to nestle herself under Y’shtola’s arm, tracing her pointer finger around the marks left on her body. Y’shtola took a minute to come back down from the high that had sent her soaring, to roll over and cling to Lyse. 

“You were fantastic.” She whispered, her voice breathy. She kissed her forehead and Lyse buried her face into Y’shtola’s sweaty neck. 

“I can’t describe how much I love you, Shtola.” Lyse mumbled as she nuzzled her. 

Y’shtola’s purr was soft, barely there, but the vibrations could be felt by Lyse, comforting and soothing her into a state of relaxation. “There is no need, dearest Lyse. For I know, I feel it too.” She separated for a moment to grab a white sheet and wrap it around their putty-like, weak bodies.

“Let’s rest, and when we wake, we can finally go eat some shaved ice.” Lyse smiled and found herself drearier and drearier. The gentle purring was like a lullaby, one she felt in her heart. It was enough to lull her into a dream. Her slow and gentle breathing aided Y’shtola to sleep, and they both escaped to their dreams, still holding onto each other tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> god im so sorry for flooding the tag with my filth.... this is my second smut fic im posting...... i need to post things with more substance.... eR i hope y'all like this c: sorry for dumb errors i was lazy in editing


End file.
